Hero's of Olympus: The Second Generation
by Scaket
Summary: 20 years after the giant way, Percy and Annabeth send their kids Tyson and Sally to Camp Half Blood to meet other kids like them. Join Tyson and Sally with their lives at Camp Half Blood
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first ever story written, would like to hear your feedback. No flames please. Enjoy!**

Sally's POV

Hi, my name is Sally Silena Jackson. I'm the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. My twin bother Tyson and I are currently waiting on our dad to come pick us up from school. Happy that it's Friday, we both can't wait to get home to relax on the weekend. Oh look, there he is now.

"Sally, Tyson, you ready to go?" Said my dad

"Yup" I said along with Tyson

"Alright, we're going to be walking today, I have something to show you on the way home"

"I can't wait to see what he shows us today!" I said excitedly to Tyson

"I know right, I hope it's something like a new sword fighting technique"

"Ooo, that would be nice"

"Alright, well we need to go somewhere where no one can see us for a few seconds"

We headed towards the park and stood behind a few large trees. Waiting for dad to hurry up and show us what he was talking about

"Okay, I need both of you to hold my hands" my dad said

So we did, we waited a few seconds and all of sudden we teleported. Literally. One second we were at the park, next we were at home

"What the hell just happened!" Shouted Tyson

"That, my son, was something called vapor travel. You see, now that you're 14 you need to head to this place called Camp Half Blood"

"What's Camp Half Blood?" I asked

"It's a place for demigods like myself and your mother. Because you're our kids you have some godly blood in you, which makes you quarter, or one third demigod" replied Dad

"Demigod? Like Hercules, Theseus and Orion from the Greek myths? Why would you be demigods, the gods don't exist?" Tyson asked

"I'll explain tonight at dinner okay? I have to talk to your mother first."

"I'd rather learn about it now but okay" I replied. Tyson nodded his head in agreement, we let it go and waited for tonight for answers

While we waited Tyson and I went up to his room to talk about what we had just found out

"I guess it sort of makes sense, I mean we both can breathe underwater right? How else would that be possible unless we were related to Aquaman." I said

"True, and we are quick learning about sword fighting, it usually takes people a lot longer than 3 days to learn and easily execute a disarming technique, and remember when we saw dad completely dry after getting water on himself?"

"Hmm, well we better go do our homework, if we are leaving we may as well do it now so we don't have to fret over it while we're away."

Three hours later at dinner our parents decide to drop the bomb on us

"Okay, you kids ready?" asked our mother

"Of course" we replied in unison

"Alright, to begin with, the Greek gods exist, Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades all of them exist. Percy and I are demigods, I'm a daughter of Athena and he's the son of Poseidon"

"Right, well your mother here is the reason you both know how to fight with weapons, there are monsters out there such has hell hounds, Cyclopes and Laistrygonian Giants which are cannibals. They hunt demigods, or one third demigods like your selves because we smell good, or something I never really understood all that."

"Okay, so you're a son of Poseidon, and mum is the daughter of Athena. There are monsters that hunt and kill us. Why haven't there been any around?" I replied, a bit shocked at the information

"Well, Annabeth and I have been protecting you, or as much as we good. Most of the time you've been able to steer clear of them without trouble, not sure why. The ones that get dangerously close are the ones either Annabeth or myself take out for you." Replied Dad

"So the reason you taught us was to protect us right? Obviously we're part Poseidon, myself and Sally can both breathe underwater. What other powers of either Athena and Poseidon do we have?" Tyson asked

"Athena's main power is knowledge, children of Athena are more intelligent than those that aren't, we focus on battle strategy and analyzing our opponents, so the only trait you get from me is your intelligence, which I can tell you both got since you're getting A's and B's unlike your father when he was in school" Mum explained, bit disappointed in herself, but also with a hint of pride

"Hey! Not my fault school is boring, anyway. From Poseidon's you more than likely will get some form of power over water, so far you both can breathe underwater, has any other strange thing happened when you were around water?"

"I've once come out of the shower and dried pretty quickly" I said a bit confused

"It seems to me that I have more energy when I'm in water and when I drench myself" Tyson said with a thoughtful look

"Both of those traits you would've gained from being my kids. Other powers that you may develop later could be any sort of water control, I've once made a hurricane while fighting Hyperion and an army of ghosts" Dad said, with a smirk

"Say what!?" we yelled

"Yup, it wasn't that hard either, I could try teach both of you how to do it some time, but it would drain you quite quickly as well"

"That sounds like fun, could you also teach us how to get used to our powers, not to your extent, but able to control small amounts before we leave? Tyson asked

"Sounds like a plan. We still have a bit of explaining left though, we figured we'd tell you about what happened to us when we were kids" Mum said

"Really?" "Wicked" replied myself and Tyson

About two hours later we both sat there in shock at all the things our parents had gone through, we were amazed to say the least, who could say their parents fought Kronos and survived, entered Tartarus and lived to tell the tale, and afterwards fight Gaia. Not to mention that our uncles Leo, Nico and Jason were all demigods as well! As well as most of our parents friends, it was a lot to take him but I couldn't wait for my life as a demigod, but at the same time I'm not looking forward to the sadness that may accompany it. I can tell Tyson thinks the same. We're both excited to learn more about the gods and monsters and the camp.

But for tonight we both go to sleep and have dreams about the future, good dream, not bad ones that our father used to have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for the few who favourited. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, can anyone please tell me if I used the semi colon right, word keeps telling me to use it there.**

* * *

Tysons POV

It had been a week since Sally and I had been told by our parents the secret that changed their life, that the old Greek gods not only existed but that they were related to two of the most powerful, Athena on their moms side and Poseidon on their fathers side. Being related to the gods did have advantages like being able to breathe underwater but it also meant that they had to go train at a place called camp half-blood with other people like themselves.

For the previous week dad was teaching us out to control water, so far we haven't accomplished a lot, both Sally and myself were only able to push and pull the water. According to our mum we should be proud that we could do that at our age, since we only gained a quarter of Poseidon's power from our father, we should only be able to breathe underwater, stay dry from water and be energized for it. All was good, we were told that we should be able to control water to a certain extent later in our lives, I for one hope that it's soon.

I can't speak for Sally, but I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, I was too excited, and slightly nervous, to head to Camp Half Blood. I'm not sure how the other kids will react to us but I hope they don't expect us to live up to our parents; we are only their kids, nothing special. Sally and I were getting ready to leave to the camp in an hour, I can see in her eyes that she is also excited to go, we're both a bit sad that we have to leave our friends behind but hopefully we are able to come back for winter. Even though we were told that we would get new weapons at camp, we both pack our blades, her two knives and for me, a sword like my dad's, we were too used to them, and they were mementos from our training with mum and dad.

Before I knew it, the hour was up, we were in the car heading towards camp half blood, I asked my dad why we couldn't just vapor travel

"You need to know where it is, in case you need to head here without our help" He explained

About an hour or so we drove past a strawberry picking sign.  
"We're here" Mum said with a happy voice

"How are we here? I don't see anything" Sally asked

"You'll see" Dad said mysteriously

"Uh huh,"

We walked for a bit and dad patted a large pine tree, I looked down and saw a giant purple lizard sleeping around it

"Is that a dragon!?" I said, probably a bit too loud

"Oh, that's just Pelus, he guards the camp borders." Mum explained

"Oh. Well, okay that makes sense. I still don't understand why it's a dragon and not something, more normal? But I guess that just goes with being a demigod right?"

"That's correct, and if you look on the branches you can see the Golden Fleece that your father found, remember?"

"I do, you were in the Sea of Monsters right?" Sally replied while I nodded my head

Mum and dad nodded. We walked away from the tree and up a hill, when we got to the top I could see what I expected was camp half blood, Sally was standing next to me with her mouth open in surprise. It was beautiful; there were rows of strawberry fields and a large green three story house nestled in a large clearing between a large pine forests. There are a large clump of cabins, I counted 20 at first glance, and throughout the valley were kids aged from about 12 to college aged all wearing orange shirts and training, running over rope ladders, sword fighting, practicing archery, wall climbing with lava flowing on it.

"Uh, why is there lava on the wall?" I asked a bit nervous

"For a little extra challenge." Dad said while winking at me

While sally and myself where looking over the valley dad had started walking down the valley towards a man in a wheelchair on the deck of the house we ran to catch up with him when we did he was shaking hands with the man in the chair asking him how he was before introducing us to him

"Sally, Tyson this is Chiron, he is the one who trained me and your mother when we were your aged"

"Welcome to camp half-blood sally and Tyson this is one of two only places in the world where people like you can stay safe" said Chiron

"Unless you're female" Mum corrected

"Where can you go if you're female?" Sally asked

"You can become one of Artemis' hunters. Become immortal, use bow and arrows. You would be hunting the wild for fun and be with a group of other females ranging from mortals to demigods." Dad said

"That sounds really cool!"

"Yeah, but there's one thing you have to abide by to stay in there. You have to swear off males"

"On second thought, I'd rather stay here" Sally said a bit disappointed

I was happy; I wasn't sure how I could live without my sister

"People like us? You mean children with godly blood?" I asked, turning the subject back to what it was.

Chiron looked at my dad,

"So you've already taught them a few things"

He turned to sally and me

"Yup, you will be here for the summer, you don't need to stay for winter. While you are here with your father and mother will be one of the people that will teach you about demigod life and help train you. Of course Percy has a life outside of here so from what he's told me, he's only going to be on the weekend" Chiron explained

"Wait, I've been meaning to ask something." I turned to dad

"Both you and mum have ADHD and Dyslexia right? What about us. I can read English and ancient Greek fine and from what I can tell, so can Sally; we both don't have a major case of ADHD either"

"Ah, you see. Since you're only a third god your dyslexia isn't there, you can still read ancient Greek like us, but it will take a while for you to learn how to speak it. For your ADHD, you do have it, but again, it's not that active. You'll notice more when you're fighting, your sense will heighten, trust me. I don't think you or your sister will be at a big disadvantage here" he explained

Chiron and mum both nodded in agreement, Chiron explained a few more things.

"While you are here you will stay in a cabin that best suits you. You can either choose to sleep in the Poseidon Cabin or the Athena Cabin. You can always switch as well, I'm sure that there is plenty of room. But, since there are few offspring of the children of Athena and Poseidon, I would like to do a test to see which traits are more dominated in each of you."

The first test was a sword fight between us and the leader of the Hermes cabin, Travis Stoll. The reasoning behind the test was to see how much we have learned from our parents and how well we can use strategy in a fight.

Sally went first; she grabbed her twin knives and got into her starting stance. She lunged at him; Travis was surprised at her swiftness but still blocked the attack. The two spared for a minute until Sally noticed an opening and went to disarm Travis with a technique our mother taught her. Travis's sword left his grip and was thrown in the air, Sally smirked but then all of a sudden Travis jumped, grabbed his sword and flipped of Sally and put his blade to her neck.

"Well done, most campers don't see that opening. I can see your parents taught you well." Travis smiled,

"Thanks, can you teach me how to flip like that?" Sally said, still amazed at what he did

"Sure, not problem. But it will have to wait till when I'm free, is that fine?" he replied

"That's okay, I look forward to it"

Now it was my turn

I picked up my sword and got into a stance. This time Travis lunged at me, I quickly blocked the attack and went on the offensive. After a minute the fight changed sides, Travis started attacking fast and I had to seriously concentrate to block all of the attacks. A few blows in I saw an opening and went for it, I quickly slashed at his legs and went kicked his chest, he flew backwards and bit and landed on one leg, before he could react I quickly ran forward and put my sword to his neck.

"That was a very interesting fight Tyson, I look forward to sparing with you again if you wish" Travis said, bit irked that he lost to a kid.

"Thanks, I nearly lost though. It was a good thing I went for that opening" I replied.

I turned and looked at Chiron who was smiling

"Impressive Tyson, you were able to see an opening while blocking swift attacks, you certainly gained Athena's battle strategy. For Sally, impressive work disarming with two knives, I wasn't expecting that." Chiron said

"From what I could tell in your fights, Tyson, you used your brain to quickly think ahead and Sally, you're an excellent dual wielder, but you still need training since you're parents only use one blade, you're technique will need to be improved. But, you're a good fighter and you use your skills more than your brain, which is a good thing mind you, but it also helps to analyze your opponents whilst fighting like what Tyson did" He informed us

Sally nodded, a tad disappointed in losing but happy to be acknowledged

"Since you're both skilled, I suppose Percy and Annabeth taught you?"

We both nodded

"I see, well that's a good thing, tomorrow after you have settled in we will head o to the Hephaestus cabin to get you some new weapons. Sound good?"

"That's fine. One question though, are we able to keep our old weapons? We're both too used to them to use new ones so quickly." Sally questioned

"Yes yes, that's fine." Chiron smiled

"Well, after that I suppose you would want to have a look around the camp?

"Definitely, I'm excited to see what everything looks like close up!" I said excitedly. Sally quickly agreed to me and we started walking around

The rest of the day was a blur, from what I can remember we met some kids, tried the climbing wall and looked at all the cabins. A few hours later our parents had to head home to get some stuff for us tomorrow so we hugged them goodbye. The next minute we heard a bell and was informed that it was dinner, we waved to our parents and headed towards the Dining Pavilion. When we arrived there were a ton of kids sitting at various tables, we saw Chiron walking towards us

"Feel free to sit at any table you like, unlike before the gods don't mind if you sit with other children, it's much better than sitting by yourself if you don't have any demigod siblings" He informed us.

We quickly nodded and headed towards a table. After we got our portions we saw the other kids walking towards a fire and poured some food in. We were both confused so I quickly asked someone what they're doing.

"Every meal we have we offer a portion of our meal to the gods." She quickly explained

We nodded and headed towards the fire poured a third of our dish into the fire we whispered "To the gods, thank you for everything"

After dinner we agreed to sleep in the Athena cabin tonight, so we headed towards cabin six, quickly changed and went to sleep. I was exhausted after the day. I was happy that we were here, I was still a tad nervous but that was starting to go away, the people here are nice and everything is wonderful. I can't wait for what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**It seems a bit sloppy at the end, what do you guys think? Please review**


End file.
